BEFORE THE DAWN
by Link9
Summary: Suite de accidentally in love. Premier chap en ligne. Que fait Hermione à la sortie du cachot et surtout, combien de temps y estelle restée ? Chapitre 2 uploadé
1. Breathe

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Voilà la suite de Accidentally in love. **

**Paraing : M, pour des raisons évidentes, vous verrez par la suite.**

**Couple : Ahah ! Vous verrez bien.**

**Disclamair : rian à moi, tout à JKR**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**BEFORE THE DAWN **

**Chapitre 1 : Breathe**

Elle était restée près de deux mois dans ce cachot. Cinquante huit jours exactement. Mille trois cent quatre vingt douze heures, quatre vingt trois mille cinq cent vingt minutes.

Hermione regardait le plafond de la chambre qui lui avait été allouée pendant sa convalescence. Elle n'avait été emprisonnée ni au ministère, ni à Azkaban, mais dans un coin reculé de Poudlard.

La seule visite quotidienne qu'elle recevait était celle de Pomfresh. Cette dernière faisait le strict minimum avec elle. Elle la soignait, mais ne parlait pas, ne souriait pas. Apparemment, elle lui en voulait pour le surplus de travail que la jeune femme lui avait donné pendant sa période mangemort. Mais quand Hermione faisait quelque chose, elle le faisait bien.

Elle posa les yeux sur la grande horloge en face d'elle. Première chose qu'elle avait demandé à McGonagall quand elle avait été emmenée ici, c'était l'heure, le jour, la date. Depuis, elle collectionnait les montres, les pendules. Elle devait avoir pas loin de quinze cadrans dans son douze mètres carrés. C'était devenue sa nouvelle obsession. Le bruit des aiguilles qui bougeaient à un rythme régulier l'apaisaient.

Elle soupira et se mit la tête dans l'oreiller. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu subir tout cela et être encore saine d'esprit ? C'était un mystère, et elle n'en aurait probablement jamais la clé. En tout cas, depuis sa sortie il y a deux jours, elle n'avait eu aucune visite. Pas même McGonagall. Hermione ne s'y attendait pas, évidemment, mais elle avait espéré un petit moment. Mais c'était probablement pour le mieux, car elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Elles auraient une explication un jour, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione fixa l'horloge. Ce devait être la visite quotidienne de Pomfresh. La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête, et réprima le mouvement de surprise qui l'envahit. Elle réussit à garder un visage impassible quand les yeux de Severus Rogue se posèrent sur elle.

- Bonjour professeur... murmura-t-elle.

Le maître des potions s'approcha d'elle sans parler et lui mit un gifle retentissante. Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Je l'ai méritée... finit-elle par dire au bout d'un long moment.

Rogue prit un siège et s'assit à côté de l'ancienne gryffondor.

- Vous avez été dans le cachot ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule de sa voix grave.

Hermione acquiesça, le regard vague. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce séjour. Elle avait peur de sombrer dans la pure folie si elle se remémorait ces moments de solitude et de souffrance.

- A ce que j'ai entendu, McGonagall s'est occupée de vous. Apparemment, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Hermione en fixant le cadran de l'horloge.

Elle prenait un immense plaisir à voir les secondes et les minutes s'égrainer.

- J'ai vécu la même chose que vous, continua-t-il. C'est Dumbledore qui s'en est chargé. Je suis resté un peu moins longtemps que vous... Quarante sept jours exactement.

Hermione était surprise, mais elle ne le montra pas.

- Ce fut dur... J'étais mort de faim, de soif, et Albus m'agitait sous le nez des esquimaux au citron. Et j'avais envie d'en manger un, moi le sorcier au sang pur détestant les moldus...

La jeune femme le regarda, ne sachant s'il plaisantait ou pas.

- Vous allez mieux ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Aussi bien que cela est possible... répondit-elle froidement.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

- Vous mettrez plusieurs semaines à vous en remettre. Je vous ai apporté des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Je devine aisément que vous avez besoin...

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix lasse.

- Parce que je suis le seul ici à savoir avec exactitude ce que vous avez vécu, ce que vous ressentez en ce moment même. Et je sais que j'aurai aimé avoir près de moi, à ma sortie du cachot, une personne qui me comprenne...

- Je suis désolée professeur...

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Il se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir.

- Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais votre ami. En revanche, j'ai été votre professeur pendant sept longues années, et j'ai encore des choses à vous apprendre, miss Je sais tout. Alors, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir de temps à autre. Mais prévenez-moi à l'avance, car je ne serai pas à votre disposition.

Sans attendre la réponse de son ancienne élève, il sortit de la salle en laissant quelques fioles de potion sur la table. Hermione eut un demi sourire. Rogue venait maladroitement lui proposer son aide. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait accepter, mais cela lui fit chaud au coeur.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et contempla le jour qui baissait lentement. Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin, et la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt. Poudlard grouillait de membre du phénix, et les élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Elle se leva et se mit devant la porte qui menait au couloir. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, sans la tourner.

Etait-elle prête à affronter leur visage, leur rictus de dégoût, leur haine difficilement contenue ? Elle hésita un moment, puis se recoucha. Non, elle ne sortirait pas aujourd'hui, et sûrement pas demain. Elle se demandait si elle quitterait un jour cette pièce.

Elle sourit amèrement à cette pensée. Elle avait tout fait pour sortir du cachot et là, elle s'enfermait de son plein gré. Définitivement, elle n'allait pas bien. Et la faute en incombait à McGonagall. Certes, c'est elle qui avait pris la drogue, mais son état psychologique actuel résultait de la torture qu'elle avait subie pendant deux mois.

Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Elle montrerait à son ancien professeur que ces dernières semaines ne l'avaient pas impactées. Elle se leva aussi vigoureusement que possible et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit trois pas hors de la pièce et fut prise de vertige. Le couloir semblait immense. Elle s'écroula contre le mur et s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte. Elle porta une main à son cou. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Tout cet espace... Elle suffoquait. L'envie de vomir lui tenaillait l'estomac. Des sueurs froides parcouraient son échine. Avant de s'évanouir, elle analysa son problème : elle était devenue agoraphobe.

* * *

Une chtite review pour l'auteur ? Bisous et à bientôt ! 


	2. Boulevard of broken dreams

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour le retard, mais changement de pc, perte de word, transfert de données chaotique, et beaucoup de taff à mon travail !

Voilà la suite de "Before the dawn". Bisous à tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs, et encore désolée pour l'attente !

**Chapitre 2 : Boulevard of broken dreams**

Elle s'était évanouie cinq heures, dix huit minutes. Elle le savait, elle avait regardé sa montre et l'une des pendules avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle massa ses tempes quelques instants, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle était devenue obsédée du temps et agoraphobe. Elle jura intérieurement. Dumbledore et McGonagall allaient le payer.

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, et Hermione se demanda si elle allait pouvoir être tranquille un jour.

–Alors, on s'est évanouie ? Demanda une voix grave, un tantinet moqueuse.

–Si vous êtes venu pour vous moquer de moi, vous pouvez partir, professeur Rogue.

Rogue n'écouta pas et s'assit sur la même chaise que le dernière fois.

–Je vais vous expliquer ce qui se passe, Granger. Suite à ce traitement, chaque personne développe des pathologies et des phobies différentes, parce que le tortionnaire adapte la torture à la victime qu'il s'occupe. McGonagall connaissait vos faiblesses, et les a transformées en peur.

Hermione ne montra aucun signe d'intérêt. Elle voulait juste qu'il sorte de SA chambre, qu'elle soit enfin seule.

–Elle a développé votre besoin de repère, et a accentué votre peur des grands espaces. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'ai cru comprendre que vous détestiez voler. Elle n'a fait qu'augmenter cette peur du vide.

–Et vous ? Quelle phobie Dumbledore vous a-t-il offerte ? Demanda sournoisement la jeune femme, espérant que cela ferait partir cet individu non convié.

–Arachnophobie et mysanthropie... répondit Rogue sans sourciller.

Hermione ricana. Le maître des potions avait peur des araignées. Voilà un point commun qu'il avait avec un jeune homme roux de sa connaissance.

–Qui m'a trouvée ? Demanda la jeune femme redevenant sérieuse.

–Minerva.

Et Rogue tourna les talons avant qu'elle ne puisse demander autre chose. Elle ferma les yeux. Cela la perturbait. Pourquoi McGonagall était-elle passée ? Que lui voulait-elle ?

Elle n'aimait pas les visites, celles de Rogue, celles de Pomfresh. Elle avait l'impression de subir une agression à chaque fois qu'ils pénétraient son espace. Elle s'était appropriée la chambre comme une partie d'elle même. Elle ne supportait pas qu'une personne envahisse son antre, son être. Et pourtant, elle fut dérangée quelques minutes après cette constatation. Quand elle vit la longue barbe grise, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle voulait lui sauter à la gorge, et le tuer de ses propres mains. Elle réprima ses pulsions violentes en inspirant profondément. Le vieux sorcier avait le visage fermé, sévère, et tenait sa baguette serrer contre lui.

–Miss Granger, maintenant que vous allez mieux, vous allez nous rendre un petit service... en tant que membre de l'ordre, bien évidemment.

–Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

–Que vous retourniez chez vos anciens amis et que vous nous glaniez quelques renseignements.

–Rien que ça ? Interrogea-t-elle narquoise.

–Ca ne devrait pas vous poser de problème. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous êtes une bonne comédienne...

Hermione tourna le dos au directeur et contempla le mur.

–Et quand dois-je y aller ?

–Maintenant... Dès que vous serez habillée, vous quitterez Poudlard et vous gagnerez Pré Au Lard pour y transplaner.

–Je déplore malheureusement un petit contretemps. Suite au séjour que j'ai passé dans vos sous-sols, j'ai quelques difficultés à sortir de cette chambre. Je crains que vous ne deviez reporter ma mission de quelques jours.

–Ca ne peut attendre, miss Granger. Aussi j'aimerai que vous accédiez à ma requête dans les plus brefs délais.

Dumbledore usa d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas les refus. La jeune femme soupira et acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Le directeur de Poudlard sortit rapidement et Hermione se leva à contre coeur de son lit. Elle passa sa tenue de mangemort qu'elle avait trouvée dans son armoire et attrapa sa cagoule d'une main tremblante. Qu'allait-elle leur dire sur son absence de deux mois ? Allaient-ils la croire, ou au contraire la tuer ?

Elle s'approcha de la porte et prit une grande inspiration. Elle tourna la poignée et fit un pas hors du couloir. Pour le moment, elle allait bien. Pas de vertige, pas de nausée. Elle garda une main contre le mur et avança précautionneusement. Son assurance s'envola au bout de deux mètres. Sa tête tournait, le décor tournoyait sous ses yeux. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et respira profondément. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour vomir. Les deux mains sur le mur, elle rejetta la tête en arrière une fois son estomac vide. En plissant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait fait que cinq mètres, et elle était déjà au bord de la syncope. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança encore de quelques pas. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait aller plus loin. C'était réellement impossible. Elle fit demi tour et tenta de regagner son antre. Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Elle rampait en direction du pas de la porte quand elle sentit deux mains l'agripper par les épaules et la soulever de terre. Elle tourna lentement et vit avec stupeur McGonagall qui lui souriait doucement.

–Je vais vous aider à sortir. Si Albus sait que vous n'y êtes pas aller, il vous tuera...

Hermione hocha la tête et fut prise d'un spasme violent. Son estomac remontait le long de son oesophage. Minerva remarqua l'état de son ancienne élève et pressa le pas. Une fois dehors, elle assit quelques instants l'ancienne préfète et cette dernière revomit.

–Hermione, vous devez y aller... finit par dire Minerva.

–Pourquoi faite-vous ça pour moi ? Demanda Hermione en s'essuyant la bouche.

–Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Allez-y. Coupez par la forêt, vous pourrez transplaner là-bas.

Hermione se leva difficilement, et trébucha sous le regard inquiet de la directrice de gryffondor. Elle finit par arrivée à bon port non sans mal. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle transplana.

Arrivée devant le manoir Jedusor, son corps ne tint plus. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher rapidement alors que Drago se précipitait vers elle. « Ainsi, cet enfant de salaud est encore vivant... » pensa-t-elle avant de se laisser envahir par les ténèbres.

–Tiens, prend une ligne... murmura une voix à côté d'elle.

Deux mains puissantes lui attrapèrent doucement la tête pour la positionner. Hermione avait besoin d'air et inspira un grand coup. La poudre blanche envahit son organisme, son système nerveux, et commença les dégâts. Elle fut prise de spasmes violents, et dona un coup à la personne prêt d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

–Enfin de retour, Hermione... murmura Drago en la prenant dans ses bras. Je me suis inquiété...

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, à part des insultes.

–Maintenant que tu es de retour, allons faire un tour en ville pour nous amuser. Après nous irons voir le maître... Il sera ravi de te revoir...

Hermione déglutit. Elle n'était définitivement pas prête à cette confrontation.

Allez, à bientôt ! Bisous à tous !

Link


End file.
